Malas Acciones
by Hika-Uchiha
Summary: Porque sólo aprendí malas palabras, malas acciones, además no conozco tu corazón. Siempre hay algo torcido. Porque sigo siendo inmaduro, un amor profundo es difícil. Pensaba "¿Qué es el amor? Lo siento, lo haré mejor... (Editado y Corregido)


**Editado: 15-08-2013**

* * *

**Hola chicos, ahora estoy de regreso con un pequeño song fic de mi pareja favorita. La canción que use es ****Only Learned Bad Things de B1A4.  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**La canción tampoco me pertenece, solo fue una fuente de inspiración para este pequeño songfic.**

**Canción**

- "Pensamientos" -

- Dialogo -

**Universo Alterno**

* * *

**La gente está mirando, limpia tus lágrimas y levanta tu cabeza ****  
****Dije que lo siento, ¿Debo ponerme de rodillas? ****  
****¿En qué me convertiría si lloras cuando cometo errores hablando? ****  
****No creo que pueda consolarte más con un "Te Amo" nunca más**

**Todos los días suspiro, suspiro, suspiro, suspiro, suspiro ****  
****Dejo salir un profundo suspiro ****  
****y reflexiono sobre mis acciones ****  
****Quiero hacerlo bien, pero no puedo**

Era una tarde tranquila por las calles de la gran cuidad de Tokio, la temperatura era perfecta para salir de un día de campo o simplemente disfrutar el paisaje, ya que el sol no era muy picoso como para molestar.

- "Maldición, llegare tarde" – pensó un chico de cabellos y ojos negros, piel blanca y un físico de infarto. Este se encontraba conduciendo su auto como loco por las calles para llegar a su destino, ya que a él se le había ocurrido salir con su adorada novia, pero aun así, él era el que llegaba tarde a la cita.

Al llegar a la cafetería en el centro de la cuidad, trato de calmarse y respirar de forma tranquila, para después entrar al lugar, viendo algunas mesas y hasta el fondo, a una chica de largo cabello azul índigo, la cual se encontraba viendo por una de las ventana.

- Ya llegue Hinata, siento la tardanza – anuncia sentándose frente a ella en la mesa para parejas. La chica se veía muy pensativa, sus orbes perlas se veían un poco rojos y por sus mejillas se notaba tenuemente un ligero camino de algo líquido y cristalino - ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Eh?... Nada Sasuke, solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas de la universidad y la empresa de mi padre – la ojiperla hace el mayor esfuerzo para mostrar una sonrisa a su novio, aunque el gesto no salió como esperaba

- "Si no lo dice es porque no es algo importante" – el Uchiha simplemente le dio su espacio para tener sus propios pensamientos, ya que no era del tipo de novio que solo esta hostigando a su pareja o el que es demasiado acaramelado, el simplemente es Sasuke, un chico orgulloso al que se dificulta sacar sus sentimientos, un ejemplo de eso sería la forma en que le pidió…no, ordeno a Hinata ser su novia, _"Hinata Hyuga serás mi novia de hoy en adelante"_, la chica al principio pensó que era una broma, ya que esa no es una forma normal de declararse a una chica, además sonó sin nada de sentimiento, aunque después cayó en cuenta de que si Sasuke la seguía a todos lados, tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, le tomaba de la mano y a los chicos que la miraban los espantaba y amenazaba, era porque él iba enserio.

**Porque sólo aprendí malas palabras, malas acciones además no conozco tu corazón ****  
****Siempre hay algo torcido, torcido. **

**Porque sigo siendo inmaduro ****  
****Un amor profundo es difícil ****  
****Pensaba "¿Qué es el amor? **

**Sólo sigue adelante"****  
****Fue una estupidez**

**Lo siento, lo haré mejor, **

**Mejor, lo haré mejor Hey Sí! ****  
****Lo siento, no estés triste, me equivoqué.**

- Que cosas tan bonitas… - los dos pelinegros miran dentro de una tienda de regalos, la cual fue lo primero que Sasuke vio después de salir de la cafetería, ya que él no tenía nada planeado para esa tarde.

Hinata miraba los artículos con emoción y alegría, disipando la tristeza que sus ojos reflejaban en la cafetería. Sasuke simplemente la miraba de reojo, maravillado de ver esa actitud de niña pequeña e inocente que la joven mujer todavía tenía, aunque él no lo dijera, fue eso lo que hizo que se interesara en ella, lo malo fue en los primeros días después de su "confesión y aceptación instantánea", la Hyuga se desmayaba cada vez que él se acercaba demasiado, porque ella no estaba acostumbrada a su presencia, pero los Uchiha son muy posesivos con lo que les pertenece, así que por unos simples desmayos no la dejaría ir tan fácil.

El Uchiha comenzó a ver el lugar, observando todos los artículos en sus correspondientes estanterías, hasta que recordó que Itachi, su molesto hermano mayor, le había pedido que comprara un regalo para su padre.

- "Maldito Itachi, siempre me deja a mi este tipo de cosas…Ya que si no le gusta el presente, Itachi dirá que yo lo elegí y yo seré el que este en la mira de mi padre" – para no cometer errores al seleccionar, saca su celular y marca el numero de su madre, ella le podría decir que podría llevar. A la vez que sostenía el celular y escuchaba a su madre, miraba por todos lados buscando las posibles opciones.

**Sí, abriendo y cerrando mis ojos, en un país de estrellas, tú eres una reina ****  
****Tus encantos, sobre los que supe después de esa vez **

**En una esquina de tu corazón, ligeramente avivo el fuego ****  
****Tu dulce voz, tu largo cabello y lacio como el jazmín **

- Sasuke, ¿Cómo se me ve? – Hinata tenía puesta en su azulado y lacio cabello una delgada diadema color negro, con una rosa en color blanco en uno de los extremos.

- Se ve bien… - el Uchiha simplemente la miro por unos segundos para después voltearse y seguir viendo los productos que se le indicaban por el teléfono.

- ¿Cómo que se ve bien? – la voz de Mikoto sonó enojada del otro lado de la línea – Sasuke no tienes que ser así con mi querida Hina-chan, eso no se le dice a una mujer cuando te lo pregunta.

- No creo que se moleste, ella no es superficial… - le responde el ojinegro sin mucho interés en el tono que se lo dijo su querida progenitora, pero al volver a ver a Hinata, noto que su mirada de nuevo había cambiado, a una más triste que la primera – "¿Por qué…?"

**Nena, Tú Tú Tú Tú Tú ****  
****Si tu corazón está herido, me destroza ****  
****Nena, Tú Tú Tú Tú Tú ****  
****Tú eres a quien realmente aprecio **

**Porque sólo aprendí malas palabras, malas acciones además no conozco tu corazón ****  
****Siempre hay algo torcido, torcido.**

- Bien, ya esta… - Sasuke se sentía aliviado por haber encontrado un adecuado regalo para su padre, pero tenía remordimientos de la mirada de Hinata, la cual se encontraba apagada y otra vez esa expresión que tanto odiaba en su delicada cara – Siento lo que dije…

- No tienes porque disculparte, se que ese regalo es importante…– la Hyuga simplemente le sonríe al Uchiha de forma tenue sin mirarlo directamente y divagando en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar? – le dedica una brillante sonrisa que solo ella podía sacar de él, la cual reanima un poco a la ojiperla, ella sabía que Sasuke no tenía la culpa, una de las prioridades importantes de él era su padre, de quien busco por mucho tiempo su aprobación y respeto, en comparación con ella, con quien solo tenía un noviazgo que al parecer ya le estaba aburriendo desde días atrás.

Minutos después, entraron a una boutique de ropa, dentro de ella había una gran variedad de prendas, desde colores claros a oscuros, la mayoría era de temporada de primavera – verano.

- Esta te queda bien… - Sasuke saca una camisa manga corta color celeste y la muestra a Hinata, quien sonriente asiente y toma la blusa, para vérsela a sí misma en un espejo de cuerpo completo.

- ¿Cuál esta me…? – la pregunta queda en el aire, ya que el Uchiha no estaba en el rango de vista de Hinata, quien llevaba en sus manos una segunda blusa, en color morado, simplemente iba a preguntar al ojinegro cual de las blusas estaba mejor, pero este desaparece así como si nada. Lo busco durante varios minutos por toda la tienda sin embargo no había indicios de su presencia en la tienda, pudo haberlo contactado por celular, pero el suyo lo había dejado en el auto del Uchiha – "Sera mejor irme…"

**Para alguien joven como yo ****  
****la palabra "Amor" es muy difícil de decir ****  
****"Lo Siento, Lo haré mejor" ****  
****Y generalmente te digo palabras sin sentimientos ****  
****Por Favor, Oh! Por Favor ****  
****Sólo obsérvame un poco más****  
****Al final mi esfuerzo más tu confianza, es sólo felicidad**

- Teme, ¿Cómo te fue en la cita con Hina-chan? – pregunta un sonriente rubio de ojos azules, el mejor amigo-rival de Sasuke.

- No te importa – Sasuke en su interior estaba muy preocupado por Hinata, tuvo que salir de la tienda por una llamada de su hermano, quien termino haciendo que él tuviera que conducir hasta su oficina en el Corporativo Uchiha y resolver un asunto, trato de llegar lo más rápido que pudo a la boutique pero ella ya no estaba ahí, le marco al celular y este estaba en el auto.

- Conociendo lo detallista que eres… - nótese el sarcasmo, junto a ellos se encontraba un pelirrojo de ojos aquamarina, Gaara Sabaku no – apuesto a que lo arruinaste todo y ella se fue porque metiste la pata…

- Hmph – el Uchiha simplemente se sonrojo, haciendo evidente que el Sabaku no tenía razón – y que si lo arruine, ella no tenía que irse sin esperarme… -

- Espera… Si hizo eso, quiere decir que si metiste la pata muy profunda, Hinata no es de las chicas que se sienten mal por cualquier pequeñez y se hacen las victimas – aclara el amigo de la infancia de la Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka.

- Tienes que contarnos que paso en su cita, tal vez podamos ayudar, si no Neji y tu madre te mataran por lastimar a Hinata – comenta con miedo el rubio, Hyuga Neji era una persona muy imponente en cuanto a Hinata, ya que prácticamente la amaba como hermanos y no permitiría que un idiota la pusiera triste. Algo parecido pasaba con Mikoto Uchiha, ya que ella siempre quiso tener una niña sin embargo la vida le dio niños, por lo cual ella veía a Hinata como el modelo de hija que ella hubiera deseado tener, además de que con el tiempo creció un fuerte lazo maternal entre las dos. Si la matriarca Uchiha tenía el conocimiento de que la Hyuga era lastimada, era mejor empezar a rezar, por algo es mejor amiga de Kushina Uzumaki.

Un celular suena, en este caso el de Sasuke, al parecer había recibido un mensaje:

=Hinata-sama llego demasiado triste y melancólica, tenía entendido que hoy tendría una cita contigo. Desde hace varios días que la su actitud ha cambiado y no me sorprendería que tu estuvieras relacionado con eso. Si tanto aprecias tú vida, es mejor que arregles esto de forma inmediata, de lo contrario estoy seguro que Mikoto-sama estará de acuerdo conmigo…

Neji Hyuga=

- Muchas gracias Naruto, has invocado a los demonios – el tono que uso fue de ira y frustración, ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con un problema amoroso, sino que también estaba su integridad física en juego.

**Bien, deja de llorar ahora, seca tus lagrimas ¿No es mejor así? ****  
****Eres la más linda, la más bonita cuando sonríes**

**Voy a aprender buenas palabras, ****  
****buenas acciones y seré como Tú ****  
****convertido en un novio increíble, Ok!**

=Hinata ven a la mansión Uchiha ahora y rápido, es una emergencia. No tengo tiempo de explicarte…

Mikoto Uchiha=

Al leer ese mensaje de parte de la mujer a la que considera una madre, Hinata se alarmo tanto, sonaba muy urgente, así que tomo su bolso y llaves, salió de su hogar de forma rápida y tomo su auto en dirección a la mansión, todo visto por su querido primo mayor, quien solo puso una ligera sonrisa de alegría, para su mala suerte, la sed de venganza contra el Uchiha tendrá que ser saciada después.

- ¿Qué pasa Miko…? - al entrar a la casa, se queda pasmada por lo que ve en la sala principal: globos de color rojo, morado y lila en forma de corazón esparcidos por todo el lugar, pétalos de rosas blancas esparcidos por el suelo y velas aromáticas en el suelo formando una frase "Te amo Hinata" - ¿Qué es… esto? – susurra maravillada por el ambiente formado en la espaciosa sala Uchiha. Escucha pasos y se voltea, encontrándose a un Sasuke muy sonrojado, con un gran ramo de camelias blancas, sus flores favoritas.

- Hinata, siento ser un tonto insensible que no te sabe tratar como tu mereces… Sé que te he descuidado durante estos días y que no te doy la relevancia que necesitas - pausa – pero tú más que nadie sabe que mi tipo de personalidad me impide demostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos, además de que es la primera vez… que estoy enamorado de alguien de esta forma tan… profunda - de los perlado ojos salen unas lagrimas de felicidad, siendo limpiadas por el Uchiha, quien dejo de un lado el ramo y le beso de la forma más dulce y delicada posible - - ¿Eso significa que me perdonas?

- Tú que crees… - Hinata lo vuelve a besar, enredando sus brazos por su cuello y sintiendo como el sonrojo iba en aumento en su cara y en la pálida de Sasuke – Te amo Sasuke…

- !Te lo dije! – se oye el grito de Kiba, arruinando el ambiente romántico que se había formado entre los pelinegros – págame – el pelicafé recibe dinero de un molesto y frustrado rubio, estos se encontraban viendo la escena junto a Gaara y Mikoto, quienes veía con desaprobación la actitud de esos dos.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunta el pelinegro molesto, echando humo de la furia de que esos malditos idiotas hayan arruinado su reconciliación con Hinata.

- !Que malo, no comprar ramen por una semana! – Gritaba Naruto con un par de cascadas en los ojos por perder por un tiempo su adorado alimento sagrado - !Auch, ¿Qué te pasa teme?!-

- Te lo mereces dobe, arruinaste mi noche, además apostaste con Kiba…

- Maldito teme, algunas veces tienes que ser rechazado…

- Claro que no, Hinata me ama y ella será la única…

- Teme

- Dobe

- Teme

- Dobe

**Nos iremos por un largo tiempo, largo tiempo****  
****Más que cualquier otra pareja ****  
****Hay una montaña llena de cosas ****  
****que quiero compartir, darte****  
****Esa es la verdad… ****Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo Más Hey Sí! ****  
****Te Amo, Te Amo Más Más Más Más Más Nena **

* * *

**Gracias por leer**

**ATTE: Hika-chan**


End file.
